1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal tubes disposed in automobiles, machines, equipment, devices, or the like to supply air or oil and, more particularly, to a structure in which metal tubes as described above are interconnected at their ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional structure of this kind is shown in FIG. 5, where one tube 11 has a plurality of slits 12 at its one fringe. A circumferential recess 13 is formed in the tube 11 inside the slits 12. One end portion of another tube 14 is inserted in one end portion of the tube 11. A seal member 16 is fitted in the recess 13 so as to cover the outer periphery 15 of the tube 14. A band 17 is mounted over the slits 12 to tighten the portion having the slits 12, for fastening both tubes together.
The prior art structure constructed as described above is mounted in an engine, machine, equipment, device, or the like and subjected to vibration. Therefore, the band 17 is often shifted out of position. Then, the binding effect of the band weakens, deteriorating the interconnection.